


No One’s Gonna Love You Like Me

by YeehawBuckaroo



Category: Brokeback Mountain, Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types, Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx
Genre: AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawBuckaroo/pseuds/YeehawBuckaroo
Summary: Ennis and Jack have a picnic up in the hills in a Saturday morning.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	No One’s Gonna Love You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an art piece by wormkidz on Instagram:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CBjT4vmnzeF/?igshid=zsgdlijnk5a

There was an isolate cabin situated in the Wyoming wilderness, near a river, a beautiful mountain, and was surrounded by flowers scattered among the tall blades of grass. Two men lived in that cabin, away from disapproving grudges from others. Ennis was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling while listening to the steady breathing of a particular man resting next to him, Jack.

Ennis rolled over, smiling as he stroked his man’s sleeping face. Shortly, he forced himself off the bed and to their cozy little kitchen. 

He toasted a few slices of bread before spreading one side with peanut butter and jelly for the other slice. He then pressed the two slices together, marrying the two classic flavors.

He opened the door and stepped outside. The sun shone low on the sky as the spring breeze blew against his face. With a basket in one hand and a rolled up blanket in the other, Ennis walked towards a hillside, where he and Jack would often sit together and admire the beauty which nature had to offer.

Once there, he unrolled the blanket and placed the basket. He sat cross legged, looking into the horizon while waiting for his man. 

He happened to look down and spotted a cluster of daisies. He plucked one from the earth and admired its white petals. He grabbed another, intertwining their stems together. He took a third, creating a sturdy chain of flowers. He repeated the process, creating a crown of daisies.

“Hey, Ennis.” A familiar voice called from behind. Ennis turned his head see Jack walking him. He then rotated his whole body, placing the crown behind him where Jack wouldn’t see.

“G’ mornin’, Jack.”

“Wow, yer up ‘n early.” Jack stated as he sat down on the blanket.

“Yep.” Ennis opened the basket and offered Jack a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich.

“Thanks.” Jack took a bite and looked at Ennis, who held the sandwich with one hand, yet was looking at his other hand, placed next to him. “Y’ okay there, buddy?”

“Oh... yeah.” Ennis said while his face flushed red.

“Whatcha got there?”

“Uhh, nothin’...”

“Uh huh.” Jack took another bite and looked at the northern horizon. Ennis looked back down at his carefully crafted headpiece. His face was filling with regret and embarrassment. 

“Jack...” Ennis took a deep breath. “Jack look.” Ennis withdrew the crown of daisies from behind, and bringing it Jack’s attention.

“Aww, Ennis. It’s beautiful.”

“Mmhmm.” Ennis smiled and shifted closer. He placed it on Jack’s head, then a kiss on his lips before retreating back to his spot. “I suppose it’s a bit silly... glad y’ liked it.”

“Of course I liked it. And it ain’t silly it’s... thank you, Ennis.” Jack moved closer and enfolded his arms around Ennis. “Mean’s so much comin’ from you. I...”

“Dunno what to say, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jack felt tension lift from his body. He closed his eyes and breathed in Ennis’s gentle scent of spring breeze and pine trees. “I love you, Ennis. Nothin’ will ever change that... not Lureen... and not those tire iron wieldin’ sons of bitches who tried takin’ me from you.”

Ennis smiled and held himself back from losing it. “Love y’ too, Jack. Hell, I cain’t say how much I do.” Ennis then proceeded to strengthen his caress , pressing the side if his face against Jack’s, and closing his eyes.

“Glad y’ said yes.”

“So am I. This is all I’ve ever wanted. I could’ve easily said no and continued living miserably... but yet, here we are.”

“Together.” Jack loosened his arms and brought his hands on Ennis’s cheek.

“There’s my handsome man.” Ennis commented before leaning in closer for a kiss.

Jack sighed after their lips parted. “Damn, what a beautiful life we have now.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Glad we made it work.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Glad t’ be here with you.”

“Mmh-“ 

“Ennis? What’s wrong?”

“Tell me you’re here, Jack!” Ennis cried.

“Ennis! Ennis, I’m here.”

“This ain’t another dream is it?!”

“No, Ennis. It’s all real.” Jack grabbed Ennis’s hand and placed it on the side of his face. “Y’ see?”

“Oh Jack. How I would dream about you each ‘n every night... then wake up without y’ by my side.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, Ennis.” Jack said, brushing the back of Ennis’s head. “This day forward, you’ll be wakin’ up next t’ me.”

“Thank you Jack... for everything.” Ennis whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jack.”

“Thank you, Ennis... for sayin’ yes.”


End file.
